Trouver sa passion
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Koganei, au collège, jouait au tennis; on sait que Mitobe l'a amené à changer pour le basket, mais dans quelles circonstances? Pas de romance, mais des sous-entendus si on veut!


**Titre: **_Trouver sa passion  
_**Genre: **_Friendship, un peu de drama mais c'est très soft  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages:**_ Mitobe et Koganei, au temps du collège_

**Note: **_Je tiens à préciser avant toutes choses que je voulais en faire de la romance. Vraiment. C'était même le but principal, en vérité; sauf qu'en cours de route, j'ai réalisé que ce serait pas mal plus intéressant si ça restait proche du canon, étant donné que c'est une explication de comment Mitobe et Koga se sont rencontrés. Pour qu'on ait l'impression que ça s'attache bien au canon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de laisser ça très sous-entendu. Dire que je shippe ce couple à mort..._

_Enfin, donc, comme vous l'aurez deviné, voici mon explication de comment ils se sont rencontrés. J'ai été inspiré par le fait que Koga faisait du tennis au collège (d'ailleurs je me suis vaguement inspiré de PoT pour ça XD) et que c'est Mitobe qui l'a amené à jouer au basket. Juste ce petit truc me les a fait les shipper tellement plus d'ailleurs, mais bref._

_Sinon, je sais que je devrais publier la suite de Froid comme l'or, je jure de m'y mettre (en fait le prochain chapitre est bien avancé normalement). En attendant, vous pouvez vous régaler de ces deux petits n'amours (d'ailleurs le MitoKoga et l'AkaMido sont deux couples tellement opposés, dire que les deux m'inspirent autant, c'est drôle XD)._

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

* * *

À l'aube de sa deuxième année, et depuis le début de son collège, Koganei Shinji faisait partie du club de tennis.

Même s'il n'avait jamais été un as du sport, il avait toujours eu en tête l'idée qu'un coup rendu au collège, il entrerait dans un club sportif, et non pas un club littéraire ou culturel. C'était beaucoup plus cool, à son avis, de se dépenser et de se battre pour atteindre la victoire que de discuter d'un sujet ou d'un autre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas tellement de passion à la base, alors il lui semblait qu'en sport, au moins, il ne s'ennuierait pas.

Il avait choisi le tennis parce que c'était un sport dans lequel il n'avait pas besoin d'être très grand ou très baraqué. Avec sa petite carrure, il avait au moins une chance de se faire une place.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

S'il avait su que son club était rempli de génies du tennis, il se serait surement tourné vers un autre sport. Il n'y avait que huit places pour les titulaires, alors qu'ils étaient autour de cinquante en tout. Koganei, malgré sa deuxième année, faisait partie des moins forts et, par conséquent, il ne pouvait jamais participer aux tournois.

C'était une chose qu'il avait oubliée de prendre en considération. D'autres clubs changeaient parfois de joueurs en pleine partie, mais le tennis ne permettait évidemment pas de changements. Si encore il avait eu quelque talent en double, il aurait eu plus de chance de se faire une place, mais il y était si nul que ça en devenait affligeant.

Cela dit, Koganei était habitué à ne pas être la vedette, alors, la plupart du temps, ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Il aimait bien les entrainements, au final, et juste le fait de s'améliorer lui-même le comblait. Qui plus est, il lui arrivait quand même de jouer des matchs, évidemment en dehors des tournois.

Seulement, il y avait des jours, comme ça, où il se sentait affreusement inutile. Ces jours-là, il prenait son temps pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrainement de l'après-midi, allant parfois même jusqu'à arriver en retard. Il était reconnu pour son manque de fiabilité et on n'attendait plus rien de lui – honnêtement, on n'attendait pas grand-chose dès le départ.

On était l'un de ces jours et Koganei soupira. Il marchait si lentement qu'on aurait pu se demander s'il avançait seulement. Le couloir était vide, signe évident qu'il était en retard, mais il ne trouva même pas la force de s'en affliger. Il se traina plutôt vers une fenêtre et regarda le soleil qui illuminait le ciel.

Il savait pourquoi, ce jour-là, il tenait si peu à aller à l'entrainement : la coach était censée parler du prochain tournoi. Il en était venu à détester ce moment-là, parce qu'il se sentait toujours jaloux des titulaires.

Un autre soupir lui échappa, mais il décida de reprendre le chemin jusqu'aux courts. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était jaloux qu'il pouvait se permettre de manquer un entrainement! Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi lamentable, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : le fait d'être aussi minable le décourageait à tel point qu'il en perdait toute motivation.

Alors qu'il passait devant l'un des gymnases, il remarqua que la porte en était ouverte. Habituellement, elle était fermée; peut-être les gens à l'intérieur voulaient-ils aérer? Plein de curiosité, et cherchant secrètement un moyen de se retarder encore plus, Koganei s'en approcha et regarda à l'intérieur.

C'était l'entrainement de basket. Koganei avait d'abord rejeté ce sport parce qu'il savait que la taille était importante, mais, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait peut-être eu plus de chances de sortir en match. Après tout, le nombre de membres était plus restreint – leur école n'était pas très réputée niveau basket, alors ils étaient peut-être une quinzaine –, et puis, surtout, on pouvait changer de joueurs en plein match.

Plein d'envie et de regrets, Koganei se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur et resta près de la porte, contre le mur. Lui-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais tant qu'à être en retard, aussi bien en profiter un peu.

Les joueurs finissaient leurs échauffements. Ils étaient pleins d'entrain et de vigueur, ce que Koganei leur envia un peu. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquels il les observa encore. Il se décidait à partir lorsqu'un adulte, de toute évidence le coach, siffla et réunit les joueurs.

Le joueur de tennis se fit tout petit et soupira de soulagement quand il fut assuré de ne pas avoir été vu. Puis, le coach lança qu'ils allaient faire un match de pratique. Il décida de cinq joueurs d'un côté, cinq de l'autre. Ils eurent droit à un petit consensus pour parler de stratégies avant de se placer sur le terrain.

Koganei observa le début du match avec intérêt. Il ne connaissait pas très bien les règles, mais il en savait un minimum pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il y avait clairement une équipe qui avait de l'avance sur l'autre, surtout grâce à un joueur en particulier. C'était l'un des plus grands, d'ailleurs, mais il y avait plus que la taille : il marquait la plupart des points et semblait plutôt doué en défense.

Koga, admiratif, regarda le garçon augmenter le score. Il fit même un dunk! C'était le seul de leur équipe à y arriver, d'ailleurs, et la plupart de ses coéquipiers semblaient aussi admiratifs. Pourtant, l'adolescent avait l'air humble, modeste, et ne se vantait pas du tout de ses prouesses.

L'admirateur secret ne pouvait se détacher de son expression. Il jouait avec un petit sourire, comme s'il était heureux de pouvoir être sur le terrain. Il n'était pas du tout intimidant, malgré son talent et sa taille; au contraire, il avait l'air très doux, attentionné.

Ce n'était pas l'image qu'il s'était faite des joueurs de basket, mais c'était très loin de lui déplaire.

Finalement, il ne repartit qu'à la fin du match, que le garçon timide avait remporté, et ne se présenta jamais à son propre entrainement.

~xxx~

Koganei prit l'habitude, ces jours où il était démotivé, de passer par le gymnase du club de basket.

Il avait tout fait pour être discret à ce sujet, mais il arrivait parfois que certaines personnes le reconnaissent. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas (encore) fait prendre par un membre du club de tennis, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, sans doute.

Même s'il s'était fait à l'idée de finir son collège avec le tennis – il ne se voyait pas bien changer en milieu d'année –, il devait avouer qu'il brulait de jalousie à les regarder. Ils avaient l'air étonnamment proches, beaucoup plus que les membres de son propre club. Au tennis, ils avaient autant l'esprit de compétition envers l'adversaire qu'entre eux. Ce n'était pas un sport d'équipe, après tout, alors, à part les doubles, personne ne partageait ce même esprit de vouloir gagner ensemble. Surtout pas Koganei.

Il aurait bien aimé ressentir cette passion qui les animait.

En fait, s'il avait été totalement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait vite réalisé qu'il y retournait surtout pour voir l'adolescent timide et pourtant doué. Après tout ce temps, il ne savait toujours pas son nom au complet (il avait entendu des membres de son équipe l'appeler «Mitobe»), ni son année, ni sa classe.

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'aller lui parler : honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui dirait. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, même pas le sport qu'ils pratiquaient. Koganei ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'il sache son habitude de venir l'espionner, ni le fait qu'il manquait de plus en plus souvent son propre entrainement.

Un jour, il se présenta au gymnase alors que la pause commençait. Il s'était lui-même éclipsé de son entrainement pour les regarder jouer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, aussi il était quelque peu déçu de les prendre pendant leur temps de repos. Puisqu'il y était, il s'approcha tout de même de l'entrée du gymnase et se faufila à l'intérieur.

Il allait se retourner et partir quand le fameux Mitobe, sans prévenir, posa son regard sur lui. C'était la première fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Koga put étrangement lire beaucoup de sentiments dans ce simple regard : il y avait de l'étonnement, mais aussi de la compréhension, comme s'il le reconnaissait.

Le joueur de tennis était pour le moins surpris et embarrassé : alors Mitobe l'avait remarqué lui aussi? De fait, le grand adolescent se leva aussitôt de son siège, avec précipitation, et marcha dans sa direction. Figé sur place, Koganei attendit qu'il soit près de lui.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui demande ce qu'il faisait là, par exemple, ou pourquoi il venait si souvent, mais Mitobe ne fit rien de tout cela. Il se contenta de lui faire un sourire aimable, quoique timide, et le regarda quelques instants.

Sans vraiment réaliser l'étrangeté de la situation, Koganei comprit tout de suite ce que le garçon voulait dire, presque comme s'il avait parlé :

_Bonjour! Comment t'appelles-tu?_

Avec un grand sourire, il répondit à sa question muette :

- Je m'appelle Koganei Shinji, je suis du club de tennis!

Mitobe afficha un air surpris et lui demanda silencieusement :

_Tu peux me comprendre?_

Koganei quant à lui afficha un air pensif et répondit une fois de plus à sa question muette :

- Eh oui! Je sais pas trop comment, mais on dirait que je peux comprendre ce que tu veux dire!

Devant l'air étonné de son vis-à-vis, Koganei eut un sourire et lui fit :

- Vraiment!

Le visage du plus grand se détendit alors et il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches. Il en sortit un papier, qui s'avéra en fait sa carte étudiante. Il la montra à Koga pour qu'il puisse lire son nom.

- Mitobe Rinnosuke... enchanté, Mitobe!

Koga tenta son plus beau sourire et son nouvel ami en fit de même. À ce moment, un sifflet retentit, coupant court leur discussion. Mitobe afficha un air désolé, et Koganei comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix de partir. Avec un petit ricanement, le plus petit lui fit :

- Oh, c'est pas grave, on se reparlera plus tard! De toute façon, il faut moi aussi que je retourne à mon club...

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et Mitobe afficha tout de suite un air plus inquiet. Koga sourit de nouveau pour le rassurer et, en guise d'au revoir, il lui promit de passer de nouveau.

~xxx~

Sous risque de se faire tuer par les senpais de son club de tennis, Koganei ne put y retourner que la semaine suivante.

Cette fois-là, il quitta son propre entrainement un peu plus tôt et se dépêcha de se changer. Son plan était de surprendre Mitobe à la fin de son entrainement et de parler avec lui sans déranger la pratique. Si tout allait bien, il l'inviterait même à rentrer avec lui.

Content de pouvoir enfin dialoguer avec celui qu'il observait depuis plusieurs semaines, Koganei se dirigea vers le gymnase en chantonnant une chanson populaire. Lorsqu'il y arriva, l'entrainement tirait à sa fin : les joueurs discutaient en effectuant leurs derniers étirements.

Le regard du joueur de tennis chercha immédiatement Mitobe. Ce dernier faisait ses derniers exercices avec l'un de ses coéquipiers, lequel discutait de toute évidence à sens unique. Intrigué, Koganei les regarda faire et remarqua à quel point l'inconnu ne semblait pas comprendre ce que voulait dire Mitobe – alors que pour lui, même d'aussi loin, c'était plutôt évident.

Loin de s'en faire, il se sentit plutôt frustré envers le garçon qui ne faisait aucun effort – il suffisait pourtant de bien regarder! Il en était à le fusiller du regard lorsqu'il vit Mitobe se tourner dans sa direction.

Un peu embarrassé, Koganei sourit de manière trop enthousiaste à son nouvel ami. Ce dernier, heureusement, n'avait pas vu son regard de haine. Il lui fit à son tour un sourire et lui signifia qu'il viendrait le voir dès qu'il aurait terminé. Koga hocha la tête.

Sans prendre la peine d'aller s'assoir, Mitobe, lorsqu'il eut fini, vint tout de suite vers lui. Koganei lui sourit de nouveau et le salua :

- Yo, Mitobe!

_Salut, Koganei. Comment vas-tu?_

Sans réfléchir, et toujours comme si Mitobe venait de parler, Koganei répondit :

- Moi ça va super bien! Et toi?

Le plus grand parut encore une fois surpris, mais il acquiesça bien vite. Koga fit un pas de plus et nota que sa respiration était encore un peu rapide, alors il lui proposa :

- On pourrait aller s'assoir un peu, le temps que tu reprennes ton souffle.

Le plus grand eut de nouveau un magnifique sourire et lui fit un signe vers la porte. Koganei sortit donc du gymnase et s'installa contre le mur; le joueur de basket vint s'échouer à ses côtés, ni trop proche ni trop loin. À la fois par curiosité et pour combler le silence, le plus petit demanda :

- Je voulais te demander hier, tu es en quelle année au juste?

Mitobe leva sa main droite et lui montra deux doigts. Extatique, Koganei s'exclama :

- Eh, c'est comme moi! T'es grand pour un deuxième année!

_Je viens d'avoir ma poussée de croissance._

Koga eut un rire et compléta :

- Ah, j'ai hâte de grandir plus, moi aussi!

_Ça viendra_, lui fit Mitobe pour le consoler.

- Ouais, fit le plus petit. Au fait, t'es dans quelle classe?

Cette fois, il lui montra le signe trois, et, trop heureux, Koganei l'informa :

- Moi je suis dans la quatre, ça veut dire qu'on est côte à côte en fait! C'est drôle, je t'ai jamais vu avant, il me semble...

_C'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de présence... _Fit-il d'un air embarrassé et timide.

Koga afficha un air pensif.

- Pourtant, t'es grand et assez sportif. On devrait te remarquer plus!

Mitobe s'emmura dans son silence et même Koganei ne put discerner ce qu'il voulait dire, parce qu'il ne voulait rien dire sur le moment. Étonné, il lui fit remarquer :

- Comme ça, tu peux ne pas parler aussi?

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas compris, parce qu'il le regardait comme s'il était un extraterrestre. En y réfléchissant bien, il était vrai que sa phrase n'avait aucun sens. Du coup, Koganei tenta d'expliquer en réfléchissant tout à la fois :

- En fait, la plupart du temps, tu as l'air de vouloir parler, c'est-à-dire, de vouloir dire quelque chose, sauf que là tu voulais rien dire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, même si tu parles pas, tu parles quand même... euhm...

Sentant qu'il s'enfonçait, Koganei rougit quelque peu et ricana d'embarras. Lui et sa tendance à tout dire sans réfléchir! Il lui dit tout de suite, sans le regarder :

- Au fait, Mitobe, t'es plutôt bon au basket, tu joues depuis longtemps?

Il osa enfin jeter un regard sur son nouvel ami, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne jouait pas depuis longtemps. Comme il ne pouvait quand même pas tout comprendre, il lui demanda, pour spécifier :

- Depuis le début du collège, alors?

Un hochement de tête, et Koganei fut encore plus impressionné. Ça faisait à peine plus qu'un an; Koganei à côté avait l'air minable, dans son propre sport.

- T'as du talent!

_Non, enfin, notre école n'a pas un si haut niveau non plus..._

Comme de raison, il était vraiment modeste. Koganei lui donna une tape d'encouragement et lui fit, avec un gros sourire :

- Mais non, je suis sûr que t'es super bon, Mitobe!

S'il sembla d'abord déstabilisé par son geste, Mitobe finit par lui faire un sourire de remerciement. Ce fut au tour de Koganei d'être embarrassé. Pour chasser sa gêne, il se leva et lui demanda :

- Au fait, est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble, ce soir?

Il se retourna pendant que le plus grand se levait. Il fit un geste vers le gymnase et lui fit comprendre :

_Je vais juste me changer et je reviens._

- Parfait, répondit le plus petit avec un sourire, je t'attends ici!

Mitobe aussitôt s'en fut, mais il ne tarda pas à revenir, dans son uniforme cette fois. Sur le chemin du retour, Koganei fut surpris de constater que, même s'il ne parlait pas à haute voix, ce n'était pour autant pas du tout difficile de dialoguer avec lui.

~xxx~

Dès le lendemain, Koganei décida d'aller le voir pendant la pause-midi.

Quand il entra dans la troisième classe, il eut du mal à le trouver; pendant un moment, même, il crut qu'il était déjà sorti manger ailleurs. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner, il surprit sa silhouette au fond de la classe. Il était encore assis à son pupitre, ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu.

Koganei tenta de se diriger à son bureau, mais il se fit arrêter en chemin par des amis qui lui demandèrent des nouvelles. Il tenta de leur répondre sans trop tarder, et finit par leur dire qu'il allait voir Mitobe. Ils semblèrent surpris; c'est à ce moment qu'il apprit que Mitobe n'avait pas d'ami dans cette classe, et probablement pas ailleurs non plus.

Pourtant, il était gentil, amical, attentionné, alors pourquoi les gens le laissaient-ils seul?

Il n'osa pas se fâcher contre eux et préféra se hâter d'aller retrouver le joueur de basket. Ce dernier fut surpris de le voir arriver devant lui, mais Koganei préféra ignorer son étonnement pour lui demander :

- Est-ce que tu veux manger avec moi, Mitobe?

Koganei réalisa que Mitobe était stupéfait qu'on l'invite à manger, comme si c'était quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Il avait aussi une lueur de joie dans son regard; jamais Koganei n'avait rendu quelqu'un aussi heureux simplement en l'invitant. Il était à la fois perplexe et heureux lui aussi.

Bien sûr, Mitobe finit par accepter, et Koganei proposa qu'ils aillent sur le toit. Il faisait encore beau dehors, alors c'était un bel endroit pour prendre l'air et s'isoler un peu du bruit des classes.

Il se trouve qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais il y avait encore de l'espace. Koganei s'installa à même le sol et entreprit d'ouvrir son bento. Il vit du coin de l'œil son ami faire de même.

Puis, il commença à parler et ils eurent bientôt un dialogue, comme la veille. Il s'agissait de sujets sans importance, mais Koganei aimait vraiment discuter avec lui. C'était peut-être parce qu'il ne parlait pas, mais il avait l'impression que Mitobe l'écoutait vraiment, contrairement à la plupart de ses amis. Peu importe ce qu'il lui disait, le joueur de basket lui portait toute son attention et lui répondait de son mieux – sans parler, bien sûr, mais, à ce stade, ce n'était pas vraiment important.

En fait, Koga en oublia carrément qu'il ne parlait pas.

~xxx~

Lorsqu'il retourna espionner les entrainements de basket, il s'en cacha de moins en moins. Il finit même par discuter avec d'autres membres, allant jusqu'à connaitre leurs noms et leurs positions. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient pour la plupart assez ouverts et sympathiques, alors ça n'avait pas été très difficile.

Malgré tout, Koganei fut forcé d'admettre qu'il était le seul à comprendre Mitobe. Ses coéquipiers pouvaient déchiffrer la base, surtout en plein jeu, mais aussitôt que ce qu'il voulait dire devenait plus complexe, ils étaient complètement perdus. Ils étaient trop concentrés sur le fait qu'il ne parlait pas pour se rendre compte qu'il communiquait autrement.

Koganei avait tenté de leur expliquer, une fois, mais, décidément, c'était impossible. Comment expliquer avec des mots ce qu'il comprenait sans en utiliser?

Bref, il se fit donc une réputation dans le club, ce qui, tout naturellement, parvint enfin aux oreilles de son propre club de tennis.

Il se fit d'abord réprimandé, mais, au final, comme il n'avait jamais été très assidu, on lui laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. Koganei, même s'il ne le montra pas, en fut un peu déçu. Sûr, il n'était pas un bon joueur, ni très fiable, et ça lui allait mieux de ne pas avoir de punition; mais il comptait si peu qu'au final, on s'en foutait qu'il soit là?

Alors pourquoi continuait-il à y aller?

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble, il eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre Mitobe, parce qu'il était déconcentré. Ce qu'il put voir, sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'était que son ami s'inquiétait de le voir si hors propos. C'est pourquoi, finalement, Koganei lui proposa d'aller manger quelque part – ce serait la première fois.

Mitobe accepta, et Koganei vit qu'il avait compris ses intentions. Ils allèrent dans un fast-food et se commandèrent des hamburgers. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, après quelques bouchées, Koganei commença :

- Tu sais que je fais partie du club de tennis, pas vrai?

Mitobe acquiesça simplement et l'autre continua :

- En fait, quand j'ai commencé le collège, j'ai choisi le tennis parce que je croyais que je pourrais jouer en match. Étant donné que je suis pas grand, je pensais que ce serait un sport où ce serait pas trop important.

Pendant qu'il prenait une bouchée, il pouvait voir Mitobe complètement concentré sur ce qu'il disait. Koganei s'en sentit déjà plus encouragé.

- Seulement, je savais pas que notre collège avait un si haut niveau. Du coup, j'ai aucune chance de devenir titulaire, et donc de jouer en match. Peu importe à quel point je m'entraine, j'ai juste pas le talent.

Il ricana de nervosité pendant que Mitobe lui montrait clairement son inquiétude. Sentant qu'il ne la méritait pas vraiment, car après tout il s'était fourré dans ce pétrin tout seul, il continua :

- Alors j'ai commencé à sécher de temps à autre pour venir voir votre entrainement. J'ai aussi réalisé que j'aurais probablement eu plus de chances de sortir en match dans votre club, mais bon...

_Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas?_

C'était la première fois que Mitobe intervenait depuis le début de la conversation. Koganei resta un instant interdit : il n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité, et encore moins que ce soit Mitobe qu'il l'invite. Il eut envie un instant de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas le ralentir, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Avec un autre rire nerveux, il lui répondit :

- Je peux pas changer de club en plein milieu d'année. Et puis, tu sais, c'est pas vraiment ça le problème.

Mitobe lui demanda implicitement ce qu'était le problème au juste, alors Koganei lui raconta :

- Mon capitaine a enfin appris que je venais aux entrainements de basket. Il faut dire que j'étais pas vraiment discret, hein? Du coup, il m'a réprimandé...

Il se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise, et rectifia :

- Non, en fait, pas tellement, justement. Il m'a chicané pour la forme, mais c'était clair qu'il s'en foutait un peu. Bon, c'est vrai, je suis pas un joueur très fort et je manque un peu trop souvent, mais quand même... j'aurais préféré avoir une punition, plutôt que de me sentir aussi... inutile.

Il se sentait sur le point de pleurer, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne pensait pas que ça le touchait à ce point-là, à dire vrai. Il s'était fermé les yeux et s'était fait croire qu'il s'en foutait, mais c'était faux, et il ne le réalisait qu'à ce moment-là.

Avant qu'une larme n'ait le temps de couler, il sentit une main se poser doucement sur sa joue. Mitobe le força à relever le regard sur lui et le regarda : il s'était rapproché, aussi, alors il était vraiment très près, si près qu'il n'ait pas pu ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire, quand bien même il aurait voulu essayer.

_Tu n'es pas inutile, Koganei. Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver ta place._

Souriant malgré lui, le plus petit se trouva forcé de hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Mitobe l'avait totalement convaincu, même sans aucun argument. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas dans son caractère de déprimer longtemps.

- T'as raison, Mitobe!

Le plus grand le relâcha et se mit à rougir un peu; de toute évidence, il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce ne devait pas être son genre de s'approcher autant des autres, mais son inquiétude l'y avait poussé. Koganei se surprit à trouver son comportement mignon.

Koga prit quelques bouchées et, pour faire descendre la tension, il lui fit :

- Au fond, on s'en fout de jouer en match. J'aime l'entrainement, après tout. Je vais essayer d'y aller plus souvent, au lieu d'aller à ton entrainement.

Mitobe lui fit un beau sourire d'encouragement et Koganei prit sa résolution.

~xxx~

Sauf que Koganei n'était pas toujours rempli de volonté.

Il sentait la réprobation de son ami, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir une fois de plus. Il jugeait que ça lui prendrait encore un peu de temps avant de s'habituer à aller toujours à ses entrainements. Il avait trop pris l'habitude d'aller voir celui de basket pour s'en couper aussi facilement.

Même s'il le lui reprochait, Mitobe ne fut pas méchant avec lui. Il tenta plutôt de l'encourager à ne pas continuer à manquer. Au bout du compte, il arriva à le persuader seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en troisième année.

Il faut dire que, tout le long de l'hiver, ils ne pouvaient pas jouer au tennis; donc, l'entrainement était encore moins palpitant que quand il faisait beau. Le basket, comme c'était à l'intérieur, restait pareil, donc beaucoup plus intéressant.

Pendant ce temps où il fit plus froid, Koganei invita de plus en plus souvent Mitobe à manger avec lui, le midi, allant jusqu'à négliger ses autres amis. Évidemment, ils n'allaient plus sur le toit, mais plutôt à la cafétéria, ou sinon ils restaient dans l'une ou l'autre de leurs classes.

Ils rentraient aussi de plus en plus souvent ensemble, et il arrivait qu'ils trainent un peu en chemin. Soit ils mangeaient, soit ils allaient aux arcades, une fois ils allèrent même voir un film.

Pour les examens de fin d'année, Mitobe proposa qu'ils étudient ensemble, alors ils se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois chez l'un ou chez l'autre pour étudier, les soirs, mais aussi durant le weekend. Koganei n'avait jamais aimé étudier, mais Mitobe, malgré son manque de voix, s'avéra être un bon enseignant.

Ses notes augmentèrent donc sensiblement, ce dont il était plutôt fier. Au contraire du tennis, qui stagnait, au moins il s'améliorait au niveau académique. Mitobe le félicita plusieurs fois pour ses avancées, ce qui ne manquait jamais de lui faire plaisir.

Le hasard voulut qu'ils soient placés dans la même classe en troisième année. Koganei, dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, sauta sur Mitobe pour lui donner un câlin et lui assura qu'il était content. Ils n'auraient plus à changer de pièce pendant les pauses, et, surtout, ils se verraient plus souvent : de quoi être extatique.

Mitobe parut intimidé, mais il était clairement heureux lui aussi.

Bien vite, ils se firent la réputation d'être toujours ensemble. Comme ils étaient dans la même classe, Koganei commença peu à peu à interpréter tout ce que Mitobe voulait dire; par son intermédiaire, le plus grand put donc interagir plus facilement avec les autres. Sans dire qu'il se fit des amis, au moins il put prendre part à certaines discussions, contrairement à avant.

Le fait qu'ils soient dans la même classe rajouta à la motivation de Koga pour le tennis – enleva à sa démotivation, plutôt. Puisque maintenant il le voyait à longueur de journée, il sentait moins le besoin d'aller le voir dans son entrainement. Donc le fait qu'il devint plus sérieux pour son sport n'eut rien à voir avec les tentatives de persuasion de Mitobe.

S'il le comprit, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur – il faut dire que ce n'était pas son genre. Il était simplement heureux de le voir plus motivé. Même s'il n'était toujours pas titulaire, Koganei avait accepté son sort, et il était venu à terme avec ses déceptions.

Cela dit, un beau jour qu'ils mangeaient ensemble, Koganei demanda à son ami :

- Dis, Mitobe, est-ce que tu comptes faire du basket encore au lycée?

_Oui, je pense bien. Et toi, Koganei?_

Il réfléchit un moment, puis il lança, sur un ton léger :

- Hm, je ferais peut-être du basket aussi...

Mitobe avait l'air étonné.

_Tu ne continues pas le tennis?_

Koganei se permit un petit instant de réflexion avant de répondre :

- J'ai envie d'essayer autre chose. Et puis, quand tu joues, ça a l'air tellement bien que ça me donne envie d'essayer...

Mitobe parut embarrassé, alors Koganei ajouta, pour le convaincre :

- En fait, la première fois que je t'ai vu, ça m'a vraiment donné envie de jouer. Sauf que bon, j'étais déjà dans le club de tennis...

Il y eut un silence, puis Koganei soudain eut une idée. Il prit les mains de Mitobe et lui fit, en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Je sais, qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on aille dans le même lycée? Comme ça on serait dans le même club! Ce serait cool, hein?

Mitobe acquiesça, les joues un peu rouges et les yeux remplis de bonheur. Koganei, certain qu'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle, lui fit donc savoir à quel lycée il pensait aller. Il fut heureux de constater qu'ils visaient la même école.

Seirin. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait se plaire, là-bas.

~xxx~

Lorsque la fin des tournois arriva, Koganei soupira de soulagement. En tant que troisième année qui allait passer des examens d'admission, il était donc exempté d'entrainement.

Mitobe lui eut congé un peu plus tard, car il resta jusqu'à la date limite. Contrairement à Koganei qui laissait son club sans difficulté, Mitobe était triste de quitter le sien. Tous ses coéquipiers allaient dans des lycées différents, ils ne joueraient donc plus dans la même équipe, ce qui le rendit quelque peu nostalgique. Koganei, même s'il ne partageait pas son sentiment, le comprenait, et c'est pourquoi, ce soir-là, il fit tout pour le réconforter.

Durant l'hiver, ils étudièrent presque tous les jours ensemble, après l'école. L'examen pour le lycée Seirin n'était pas réputé très difficile, mais ils tenaient quand même à le réussir, alors ils y mirent tous les efforts nécessaires.

Ils prenaient quand même du temps libre de temps à autre. Pendant ces moments-là, il arrivait que Mitobe enseigne à Koganei quelques trucs sur le basket – à l'aide de livres évidemment. C'était un moyen de garder un lien avec son sport, et puis Koganei était curieux aussi.

Sinon, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Pas une seule fois le manque de voix de Mitobe ne les dérangea.

~xxx~

Un beau jour, alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble, Koganei avoua, sincère :

- Tu sais, Mitobe, je suis vraiment content d'avoir été au club de tennis finalement.

Mitobe lui lança un regard interrogateur, car il connaissait les troubles auxquels il avait fait face. Koganei ricana et lui expliqua :

- Oh, c'est sûr que c'était pas facile tous les jours, mais bon, en même temps ça m'a permis de te rencontrer. Ouais, ça aurait été plus simple si je m'étais inscrit au basket à la base, au fond... désolé, ça a pas beaucoup de sens ce que je dis...

Koganei évita de regarder son ami par embarras, aussi il ne sut pas ce qu'il voulut lui dire. Il laissa le silence planer encore quelques instants, avant de faire, le ton plutôt léger :

- En tout cas, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on joue au basket ensemble!

Lorsqu'enfin il regarda son grand ami, il put le surprendre lui dire, avec son magnifique sourire :

_Moi aussi, Koganei._

~xxx~

Une fois rendus au lycée Seirin, ils constateront qu'il n'y a pas d'équipe de basket. Heureusement, ils rencontreront plusieurs autres premières années avec qui ils bâtiront le club le plus fort au Japon.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
